An Ordinary Summery Day
by Tiberias
Summary: It's a BeexSam fic but also BeexBarricade I wrote it time ago but I forgot to post it ... Barricade is sharing a little secret with Bee and Bee is jealous about Mikaela. Warning Non  Con ... ok almost.


Disclaimers - All characters are over 18.  
Transformers aren't mine.  
Thanks - to my wonderful beta that helped me EnglishEnigma.

Sultry summery afternoon, sticky skin lightly wet from perspiration. Sweet, decadent  
perfume on golden skin and she's looking at me.

"I'm sticky," she whispers against my neck, biting lightly at my throat. "Very wet and  
sticky," she adds, blowing hot air. "Can't you turn on the air conditioning?" she asks, putting  
a hand on my shoulder. Slowly I turn toward her.

"No."

"Bee," she breaths again. Then, "Please," she lightly cries.

"What do you want?" I ask, taking her chin between my fingers and turning her face toward  
me.

"Hey!" she jumps "I was just teasing."

"Not with me," I hiss letting her go.

"Sam is much better than you," she says leaning against the hood of my Camaro or, better  
yet, Sam's Camaro.

"Stand up!" I warn her.

"Hey, Mr arctic. What's your problem?" she yells when I catch her by an arm.

"I told you to stand up!" I repeat.

"Lately you're acting really strange," she points out. "Maybe it's time for you to find a girl,"  
she laughs. I'm about to reply when I see Sam coming toward us.

"Sorry, there was a long queue."

"It's hot Sam," she cries. "Make him turn on the air!" Sam turns toward me and he gives me  
a strange look like asking, "Hey, what are you doing. My girl is sweating!"

"Hey, Bee. Can you drive us to Mikaela's home, and then you can go wherever you want,"  
Sam asks while sipping his coke.

"For how long should I stay away?" I ask trying to keep my voice normal.

"I will sleep there tonight so don't worry," Sam tells me, leaning forward to grab something  
inside his backpack. I feel my oil boil while trying to hold back my poisonous thoughts.

"Yeah, so you can fuck her all night!" I hiss in my own language.

"What?" Sam asks.

"Nothing!" I put on my best fake smile then I turn on the radio, setting it on blasting punk  
music; at least for the rest of the short trip the two can't talk.

When I get back to Sam's I see Barricade's police car parked in front of his house. Quickly I  
get out of my car.

"What are you doing?" I yell.

"You are brave to not transform when you saw me!" he laughs getting out of the car and  
walking toward me.

"Your holo form is getting more and more perfect," he says, then leaning toward me he  
catches my face between his big calloused hands and he turns me toward him. "Your eyes  
..." he breathes leaning forward to kiss me and I feel his tongue pushing past my lips, his  
hands quickly catch both my wrists and I cry out when his teeth bite hard on my bottom lip.  
"Yeah, you are also vulnerable like humans," he laughs letting me go, "young and too damn  
beautiful".

"You should go away," I say licking my burning bottom lip.

"Nah. I don't see why," he grins leaning on the hood of my car. "I just came here for you."

"What about Megatron?" I ask kicking a little pebble.

"You know he doesn't know," he answers, passing a finger over the logo of the Camaro.  
"Now, why don't you come to sit on my lap so I can kiss you better?" I remain silent. "You  
are wasting time if you dream of fucking that silly human!" he yells. "You deserve the best."

"Who, you?" I laugh. "I don't think so!"

"Uh, let me see ... What would Optimus Prime think if he knew how good you are in bed?  
When you ask for more, calling my name over and over and ..."

"Stop that!" I yell. "He doesn't ever have to know!"

"Yeah, I know he would be disgusted to know that one of his precious sons ... soldiers likes  
to ride an enemy's cock," he laughs hard.

"Stay away from me and Sam!" I warn him walking away.

"Don't you ever do that boy!" he screams grabbing me by my radar antennae. "You know  
that I don't like stubborn boys."

"And I don't like you!" I hiss in pain. One of his hands goes down to my crotch.

"What about Ratchet? I bet that he hasn't seen the splendid tattoo that you have earned  
between your legs."

"No!" I breathe out.

"So many secrets you carry, baby!" he licks my cheek "Now why don't you just show me the  
boy's room or do I have to fuck you in the garage like last time?"

"I told you no ... it's over!" I yell trying to free myself.

"You are hurting me!" he fakes a cry. "And don't you dare to transform or just disappear in  
that fucking car or you'll have to find a nice excuse for how your Camaro was destroyed." I  
look at him and he just licks my lips. "In the end Optimus Prime doesn't have to know,  
okay?"

"Not Megatron, either!" I spit out.

"Oh, he would just ask me to pass you to him so he could also play a bit with you," he grins  
grabbing me by my yellow jacket. "Now, please. I'm dying to fuck you so let's not waste any  
precious time."

"It's fucking hot in here!" he yells slamming the door closed. "Ahhh, one ugly little bed!"

"What do you want? He sleeps alone." I tell him, taking off my jacket. Quickly I start to  
undress while he sits on the bed and watches me. "I wonder why Optimus Prime doesn't  
fuck you."

"Because he isn't mad like you all," I hiss climbing on the bed.

"He's just boring," he laughs taking away his clothes. "Come here and kiss your daddy." I  
lean forward and I kiss him while I feel his hands grabbing my ass. "I want to hear you  
moan for me ... scream how good it is and that you want more ... I missed you ... your  
voice," he breathes against my ear.

I throw back my head when I feel him enter me, his fingers lightly sliding up and down my  
back. A moan of pain escapes from my mouth but I don't scream or yell for him to stop. I  
know that he would just go harder on me. A blur of things takes a hold of my mind, and I  
suddenly find myself with my knees bent up to my chest, his cock buried deep inside me,  
while I jerk myself off like he told me to do. The bed squeaks and he's sweaty.

"He doesn't want you," he just repeats over and over. "We are another race. Better than them  
... He doesn't want you ... He's probably just fucking that bitch!" I cry out in pain as he goes  
even deeper.

"You don't know him!" I hiss feeling his heavy balls slapping my ass cheeks and in the  
darkness of Sam's room, I can let the nothingness swallow me while he devours me.

"Look at me!" he commands turning my face toward him. "I just want to see the moment  
that you orgasm for me!" I stare at him wondering why I let him play with my mind ... with  
my body.

"If Optimus Prime knew," I hear him whisper in my mind. "If he knew that you are letting  
me fuck you." He leans toward me and bites my nipples blowing on them.

"Just come," he orders grabbing my cock while caressing the Decepticon tattoo that he  
made.

"Oh fuck!" I hiss in pleasure and he knows what he's doing with me, he knows that that  
fucking tattoo will send sparks of pure energy through my system.

"I poisoned you baby," he moans pushing hard into me. "Just feel it baby ... feel it slide in  
and out of you." And I come ... arching my back ... grabbing the sheets and spurting black  
thick seed on my stomach.

"Don't enter me!" I beg feeling his system trying to enter mine.

"Take it all!" he groans in pleasure, and I feel him connect with me.

"No!" I cry feeling black energy taking over me and he comes yelling inside my mind and I  
scream in pain while blackness eats me alive and burns my system taking it down.

"Bumblebee." I hear someone call me and I just raise slowly my head from the wheel.

"Hey, Bumblebee."

"Sam," I groan in pain.

"It's noon and you are sleeping in your car," Sam worries.

"Autobots can't sleep," I breathe out trying to understand how I ended up in my car.

"So what." he says. "Mikaela just had to take me home. I waited you for three fucking  
hours." I moan in pain as I get out of the car then, licking my sticky and dry lips, I say,

"I don't know. Probably my system crashed."

"Your what?" he asks worried.

"No, it's nothing. Sometimes it happens," I smile trying to slowly walk toward the garden.

"Hey, Bee are you all right?"

"I don't know," I groan trying to figure out what happened and how I ended up in the car.  
"Must have been Barricade," I say to myself.

"What is happening to you?" Sam asks turning me toward him. "Lately you're acting strange  
... talk to me Bee."

"It's nothing," I reply. "I'm a robot so it's normal being strange."

"Ah, don't give me shit, Bee!" Sam groans. "It's like you don't want me around anymore, you  
are always nervous."

"It's not true," I reply stepping back from him.

"I think that you are jealous," Sam grins.

"About what?" I ask sitting down on the grass. Sam, for a long moment, remains in silence  
just staring at the sky then he sits in front of me.

"Can Autobots have sex?" he shoots out suddenly.

"You are drunk, aren't you?" I laugh at him.

"No, I was just wondering if I can have sex with an Autobot," he quietly says like it is the  
most natural thing in the world to ask.

"In a holo form, yes" I reply feeling the spark burn more inside me, then suddenly he stands  
up and goes toward the Camaro. He enters the car and closes the door. Suddenly I feel a rush  
of pleasure invade my system. "Oh, fuck!" I hiss in pleasure cupping my erect cock. "The  
gearshift ... he's playing with that ... no sucking ... ahh."

"Sam stop!" I moan leaning down on the grass with my palm cupping my hard cock. "Keep  
sucking, please ... please," I moan, breathing hard. Arching off my back, I cry in pleasure as  
I feel my body caressed by his fingers. "The gearshift ... the gearshift, suck it Sam." I  
breathe out feeling my orgasm rushing toward my entire system.

Then I feel him kiss me, for real, just languid and hard kisses while his hand is in my jeans.

"I'm jealous about you," he whispers, jacking me off quickly and roughly. "Often I see a  
Police car stopping for a while in front of my house ... who is it, Bee," he bites my shoulder  
joint. "Not Barricade, huh?"

"No ... I don't know!" I moan in pleasure.

"It's so huge Bee ... I always steal looks at it when you drive," he softly tells me. "Let me see  
you come, let me jack you off ... Bee."

I come hard and fast ripping grass from the ground.

"I love you Bee," he whispers in my ear. "You made me come only by watching you  
coming," he adds, resting his head on my chest.

"I love you too," I say trying to catch my breath and feeling fresh grass between my hands.


End file.
